Saviour
by NinjaHandyMan08
Summary: Zuko is being held captive by his sister when an unexpected person comes to save him. Zutara Written: 10/10/08


**_Originally posted on my Deviantart account on October 10th 2008. Comment from original submission also..._**

**Ok well obviously this is Zutara. So basically what happens is Zuko gets kidnapped by the "Mad Hatter" (deleted this when put on ) aka Azula and Katara comes to rescue him. Throughout this fic i tried to give of the impression in a couple of places that he was confussed about his feelings towards her. I dont think i did it very well...**

I dont think this is my best but well, it just came to my head and i had to write it. I want to do some minor editing later as i think it could use it...  
It's 9.35pm and im tired. Im going to bed really soon and cause of my lack of deviations recently i wanted to put up something.

To be honest i already had the idea in my head so after i wrote it i was like, hey this reminds me alot of a picture i saw ages ago. So i started searching through a couple of people i watch and found it...  
It's by ** and heres the actual picture  
-- ****.com/art/Zutara-quot-I-ll-Get-You-Out-quot-77717416**

**EDIT:  
To be honest i dont like how i had Katara refer to Azula as a Mad Hatter _(i deleted this when putting here on )._ It was the first thing i came up with that i was comfortable writing. I was worried about calling her a physco or something else. I dunno its just me  
What do you think guys? Come on, please comment **

****

I do not own Avatar. Mike, Bryan and Nickelodeo do...

I can't believe it! Here I am stuck in a firenation cell, held captive by none other my crazy sister! I feel so stupid, how could this have happened? One minute I was sitting at my desk in my study, next thing I know I'm being interrogated by my Azula. Though I must say I was kind of waiting for her to turn up sooner or later.

The sound of a door opening turns my focus from my thoughts and back to the entrance of my cell. I hear the distant sounds of footsteps. I wait, half expecting it to be Azula.  
"Azula!" I spit as a shadowed feminine figure neared my cells entrance. "What do you want!?"  
"No it's me" the figure said softly as it came closer to me. Even through the darkness, I can still see Katara's large blue eyes. Her tanned face was set in a worried frown as she reaches through the bars towards me. Getting up I reach through the bars and hold her close, ignoring the harsh coldness of the metal bars between us. I hear her sob slightly. I look down to observe the now crying girl in my arms. Gently I reach down and wipe a fallen tear away with my hand. Instead of removing my hand from her cheek, I cup it reassuringly slowly bending down and resting my forehead against hers. I had missed her so much. Wait, did I just think that?

We continue to hold each other. I'm not really sure how long we have been standing here, but the sun which had shone through my cell window was no longer there, instead it had been replaced by the gentle tones of moonlight. Suddenly the realization of our surroundings hits me once more as I realize the danger Katara must be in.  
"Katara, you have to go. Azula will catch you. Im surprised no one has come up yet" She still held fast to the front of my ragged clothes.  
"I'm not leaving you" she sobbed into my chest, refusing to budge.  
"But what if they catch you? I could never let that happen" she looked up tears still streaming continuously down her face.  
"Let them come" I stared dumbfounded at her. Did she just say what I think she said?  
"Wha-" My mouth hung open in utter confusion.  
"Let them come, it's the full moon, I can take them" I continued to stare at her.  
"No you must escape!"  
I cant leave you. Not again" I was at a loss of words. I couldn't reply.  
She looked up, my breath caught in my throat as she reached up on tippy toes and kissed me gently. Her silken lips, a slight pressure against mine. I quickly resolved myself, closing my eyes as I kissed her back with just as much gentleness. It felt great to have Katara's lips against mine. This kiss had explained so many unanswered questions I had been asking myself for a while now, all of them concerning Katara. I knew then that I needed her as I knew she needed me. The way she clung to my chest and the way she kissed me.

"Hey you!" my eyes widened as I turned my eyes towards the entrance door. I saw a burst of fire come straight towards us. Quickly breaking myself from Katara I sent my own firebending towards the guard. The flames met his in a small explosion, the heated air from the blast, blowing gently across our faces. Next thing I knew the guard was on the ground, and what looks like, struggling to control his own body. I turn to see Katara in a form I have only seen her in once before, her face consorted in rage. I watched as Katara moved her arms up and the guard complied involuntarily, forcing his keys into the lock my cell, before once more being forced to the ground, face flat against the stone.  
"Let's go" Katara cried as she grabbed my hand. Together we began running towards the door and out into the hallway.  
We continued to run. Any guard we meet I would either knock out or Katara would bloodbend out of the way. I saw Katara wince as she bloodbent. Bloodbending wasnt something she enjoyed but rather feared. We kept running, my legs ached from it but we couldn't stop, we couldnt stop running till we were safe enough away. Thoughts of freedom flew through my mind. From weeks locked up as Azula's captive, i would be free once again.

The cool nights air hit us as we emerged from the prison. Wisping around us in a very soothing way. A large gong echoed, bringing my thoughts back to our situation. With a shared look with Katara we both bounded off into the shrubs. The echo of soldiers boots behind us.

_**Okay wasnt sure on this one also but i guess i wasnt really sure of all my old fanfictions. Was written nearly a year ago so yeah...  
~NinjaHandyMan08**_


End file.
